Both Eyes Open
by JustLetMeCry
Summary: Ginny leaves Harry in order to find herself as an adult witch. She leaves the Burrow and meets many people but one captures her attention. Will his platinum locks and silver stare be enough to steal her thoughts away from the Boy Who Lived?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: MY FIRST STORY! Be nice and review with honesty! I'm not 100% sure where this is going, but I hope it will be good!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Without her, I would have been lost in many situations.

**August****  
**

Ginny stared at her newly blank walls and thought about what it all meant. Why she had to leave her beloved bedroom, why she needed to escape everyone who was trying to protect her. Things didn't make sense the way they used to. She has realized over the years that the worse the logic, the more likely it is that the plan will work. And not just work, but succeed in ways which would be hard to imagine.

Snapping out of her revelry, she had trouble remembering what she was so intently looking at moments before. Then her pigmy puff, Arnold, started rattling around in the cage she had made for him.

"Oh calm down, you little bugger," she said in his general direction. "It's not like you do anything out here, either."

She quickly grew saddened at the fact that she wasn't going to be able to bring him with her. _It's just not logical, Gin. Think about what you're about to do. You don't even know where you'll end up._ She thought that if she had a useful pet, like an owl or cat, it would be different. But a ball of pink fluff that makes noise at the most inconvenient of times? Not a good idea.

The walls of her room had bright white patches where posters and pictures had protected the walls from dirt and sunlight. It was like looking at the back of someone who's friends' had played a cruel joke on them while sunbathing. Ginny couldn't help but grimace at the reminder of his face when he realized what she and Hermione did to him. But those days were over, and she wasn't entirely sure if they would have another summer like it. In all honesty, it wasn't looking so good.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" Molly Weasley must have found Ginny's note already.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ginny ran like lightning down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen where her mother stood fuming.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" She demanded. "If I'm reading this correctly, and you better hope I'm not, but if I am..."

"Mum, it's not a big de..."

"NOT A BIG DEAL!" Molly cut her off. "Arthur! She says it's not a big deal! That her running away and leaving all hopes of safety and survival isn't a big deal!"

"Molly, I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for her attempted heroic actions," Arthur Weasley just stood there, overly calm, waiting for Ginny to explain her decision.

She stood there shaking, and beet red from frustration. The tingles started to build in her fingertips. She needed to calm down. And soon.

"Daddy, please don't make me defend this. I'm a fully grown adult in _both _worlds, and it's just better for everyone if I just left. You would be able to go back to work if everyone just thought I was dea...If I just left," her desperation was evident in the way she called her father 'Daddy'. She hadn't done that since she was fifteen.

"Ginny-bear, you're starting to sound like Harry. Self-sacrificing, and stupid," he winced at the way Harry's name made her lip curl into a snarl. "You cannot expect either of us to just roll over and let you leave!"

Ginny stared at her father. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he was telling her about all the amazing things she could do when she was seventeen. But obviously, he hadn't meant any of it.

"YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO ANYONE ANYMORE! YOU SAID I COULD BE MY OWN PERSON AND START LIVING MY LIFE!" She screamed. _Oh no, I just yelled at my father...this is going to be bad, very, very bad, _she was wincing with anticipation of her father's wrath.

He sighed. He fucking sighed. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _she thought.

"You're right," he said. "You're right and we know you're right. We can't actually do anything to stop you that isn't borderline illegal."

_What? _"What?" It was a breathy whisper at best.

"I said you're right. And I can't do anything to stop you," he said resignedly. Calmly. Arthur Weasley and calm when it came to his daughter was unheard of. This could not be good.

"You might not be able to do something, but I sure as hell can," Molly was beyond furious. But who it was more so directed at was indeterminable. Until she was raising her wand at Ginny.

"Mum, please, don't do anything you know you'll regret later," Ginny tried to reason. "If I have to hurt you to save you, I have no choice. But you can't stop me from leaving." Her fingers were starting to turn red. Hexing, cursing red. Her wand was still in her bedroom. _Shit._

Suddenly, the vase in the living room holding freshly cut wild flowers exploded.

"I thought you had this under control, Gin?" Arthur moved past his wife towards Ginny who was standing by the stairs. "You know it's dangerous at the best of times, but it needs to be controlled properly!"

"Which is why I have to leave!" Her shrieking stopped Arthur in his tracks. "It's only getting worse! The longer I stay here, the worse it will end. Please, I couldn't stand it if...if..." She was sobbing now.

Molly ran. Ran towards the one thing she knew. Her daughter was upset and she knew what needed to be done. Hugs and kisses replaced the curse that moments before was ready on her lips.

"Shhh...shhhhh. It's going to be all right, darling. No one's going to get you here...shhh..." Molly's words only enraged Ginny more.

She yanked herself out of her mother's embrace. "You don't understand how close that was to being you! It was the gnargles in the weeds that distracted me from hexing you, mum. I can't be here anymore." She apparated back to her room and put every possible enchantment on her door to keep them out long enough for her to leave.

_I should have left hours ago. They were supposed to be at Bill and Fleur's until tonight. Stupid brother not keeping his stupid mouth shut!_

The letter was still there. His letter. Unopened on her nightstand. And it was going to stay that way. At least until she knew what she wanted it to say.

****FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS EARLIER** (Easter Break)****  
**

"Harry, you're a stupid git," Ginny tested, and uncurled herself from under his arm.

"Hmm? What were you saying, Gin?" He dazedly looked away from the notebook floating in front of his face.

"Nothing. Just seeing how into this studying you actually are," she lied and slid to the other end of the small couch.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it's only a couple more weeks until term's over. Then I'll be able to pay you proper attention." He smiled at her and gave her a dry peck on the lips. He had the bloody nerve to _smile_ a her. His damned, godly smile.

"I don't even understand why you wanted to enrol in a muggle uni. It's not necessary!" She had pleaded with him not to go. They were supposed to be done school now and planning their wedding. But here she was, looking at waiting another three years until he would be completely finished with his education. What she couldn't comprehend was why. He had a comfortable enough job at the ministry, enough money from his parents to support a small country for eighty years, and every possible award from the wizarding community.

"I know, babe. But Kingsley said that I should learn as much about politics as possible before the post becomes official. And really, wizard or muggle, politics are politics. Did you know they're considering abolishing the fifteen year limit on the Minister position for me?" He was ecstatic about that little fact. "Yes, yes, I know. But you can just learn as you go! Fudge wasn't half as smart as you, and look how long he lasted!"

This popped his bubble. "I have to study. Can you go find 'Mione? I love you, but you're distracting as fuck." _HE WANTS ME TO FIND 'MIONE? _she yelled in her mind. "Fine. Find me later. And you better not bring that bloody book." She gave him the most lust filled kiss she could manage in her angry state, and sauntered off to 'go find 'Mione'.

"I do love you, Gin," he called after her. But Ginny was too pissed to turn around.

"'Go find 'Mione, Gin. You're distracting as fuck, but you're a good shag, so don't go too far!'" She mimicked him out loud. Probably a bit too loudly considering her parents were home, but she didn't particularly care right now. _Bloody stupid git. _She thought, and walked aimlessly around the house. Of course, she knew where Hermione was, but no one in their right mind would dare to interrupt her now. And then she heard it. The low moans and slight creaking of a bed. "God damnit, guys!" She was standing outside Ron's room. With a lazy flick of her hand she cast a silencing charm on his door.

As she continued down the hall, she nearly passed out. Where was her wand? _Boot, it's tucked in my boot. From this morning..._

"CHARLIE WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU?" She panicked. Every time she panicked she called Charlie. Though not as compassionate as Bill, he was no where near as taunting as the twins. _I have to stop thinking about them as a set, _she thought. _Fred is gone. Deal with it._

"Gin? What's wrong?" He had appeared at her side faster than she could recollect her thoughts.

"No..._Silencio_...Hand...Magic..." Gasping for air, she collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Explain further. Words have very little meaning outside of a sentence, love," He crouched next to her, examining her face as she relaxed. "Now, start at the beginning and tell me what the hell he did this time that has you so upset."

He was looking for an excuse to hex Harry. It made her giggle. She knew her brother so well.

"He didn't do anything. Well, that's not true, he's always doing something, but this time he's not directly involved." Charlie was disappointed. According to him, Harry was nice enough, but no where near acceptable for his baby sister.

"I was coming from his room, though. He made me mad, so I left. And then when I was at Ron's room, they forgot to silence the door again, so I did it for them," she started to shake at what she had to explain still. No, it wasn't really too huge of a deal, doing magic without words. But without a wand? Surely that wasn't as common.

"They really need to stop forgetting to do that. Too many times have I made a trip to the loo in the early hours and they're going at it like bunnies in heat," he joked.

"But I...My wand's in my boot!" She pulled it out and glanced between it and her hand that cast the charm. "It's been there since I got up this morning." She really hoped he understood without needing more explanation. Unbridled laughter spilled out of him. It was a few minutes before he had himself composed enough to continue the conversation. "Don't you remember when you were four, and Bill and I were playing one-on-one Quidditch in the yard? You wanted to play so badly, that you summoned the very broom I was riding. You were so pleased with yourself."

_What does this have to do with anything at all that I just said? _she thought angrily. Her look summed that up perfectly.

"Gin, wandless magic is how children prove they aren't squibs! The fact that you did it as a fully grown witch shouldn't _really _be this shocking," he had to close his eyes and bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing again.

"But it happened so effortlessly! I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I didn't have my wand in my hand! Isn't it supposed to take time, and practice to do it like that? And even so, people are aware of when they're doing it!" She desperately wanted him to tell her...what? As he said, it shouldn't be this shocking. Surprising? Maybe. But shocking to the point of hyperventilation? Not so much.

"Yeah, well, we all know you're awesome, Gin," he smiled and gave her a hug. Well, as close to a hug as she was going to get from any of her brothers. "Emotions do funny things to our magic. Heightened emotion means a heightened concentration of magic within the body. That's one of the first thing they teach you at Hogwarts! Didn't you pay attention during your firs..." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

That year still haunted her dreams. _Smart move, Char. Or your face would have been flying to Mars without you. _

"Why do YOU think you're so worked up about it?" He continued scrutinizing her face for reaction.

"I...well...I'm not sure...But maybe..." She frowned. There wasn't an answer she could give him that wouldn't sound like she thought she was this amazingly powerful witch with untapped power, fit for controlling the world. _But if that is what this means..._she stopped that train of thought before it could leave the station.

"Okay, but if you come up with something, or if you end up cursing someone with this new little secret of yours, give me a shout. Just not as loud or shreiky as this one, kay? You know we're connected and you don't need much more than a whisper for me to hear you," he looked amused by her situation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry," she murmured so inaudibly that she could hardly understand it herself. "You better get back to Romania before the eggs hatch."

Laughing, he stood, turned, and apparated.

_Stupid brothers. _She needed his reminder about their connection. She hadn't really used it much before, but now with the rest of her family tied up with someone or something else, she found herself alone more often. They had become aware of it almost two years previous when Harry was off saving the world. Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and just needed someone to talk to. Less than a minute later, Charlie's head appeared in the fireplace. He said that he just heard her, inside his head, and knew that she needed him. They just referred to it as their connection. No one questioned it. The rest of their family hadn't figured anything else out, and she preferred it that way. They assumed it was just a sibling bond that they formed since Ginny had grown up. Oh, how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just so everyone is clear, the chapters will all start with what is currently happening and then go to a flashback. This will happen until the flashbacks catch up with where the story starts. It's not too complicated, so just keep reading and you'll figure it out.

* * *

She was finished at Hogwarts now, so bringing books along seemed like a silly idea. But Hermione's influence over the past seven years had taken it's toll and Ginny decided that taking a few of the basic practical books wasn't such a bad idea. _Advanced Transfiguration_, her N.E.W.T. Level potions book, and _Leading a Charmed Life_ by an unknown American witch (a seemingly useless book which turned out to have come in handy more times than anticipated), were among the many things she stored in her rucksack.

_Hermione really shouldn__'t have taught me that Undetectable Extension Charm, _Ginny grinned at the reminders of her friend.

With one last glance around her childhood room, and a final, calming breath, Ginny simultaneously released the protections on her door and apparated to the hill less than a kilometre away from the Burrow.

"This is it, then," she whispered to herself. "No turning back now."

Silently, she marched down the other side of the hill, trying, without success to not think about what scene she had probably just created at home. Her mother probably blew the door off it's hinges the second the wards were dropped, only to see her daughter vanish into thin air. Her father was now more than likely holding his wife, trying to not let her break into pieces.

Tears streaked down Ginny's face. "Stupid traitor tears," she said as quietly as she could. If Charlie only knew how lonely she was at this moment, he would appear beside her. Chances were he wouldn't really say anything, but she couldn't risk him dragging her back home to the disaster that would be waiting for her.

And then she thought of _him_, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind started racing. What was she doing? He was the only one who could actually talk her down from one of her rages, and she left him. Literally, walked away from him when they needed each other the most. _No. Don't even dare, Ginevra. He's a traitorous bastard. _Looking back, it did not surprise her in the least that the moment he knew something monumental, he ran to Ron and Hermione about it. But still. Did their relationship and her future mean that little to him? That he couldn't be trusted with one stinking secret? _That's what you get for falling for the Boy Who Lived, _the voice in her head mocked._ He would always be one third of the Golden Trio and the stinking, lucky ass Boy Who Lived._

She continued to walk until night fell and blisters were fully formed on both feet. With one hard study of where she was standing, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, with the intention of popping right back to where she was standing in the morning. _Use as little logic as possible, and they won't find you. Just trust in that, and you'll be fine._ The little voice inside her head was starting to take on a familiar tone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Looking around the bar, Ginny was relieved that she didn't recognize anyone. She walked up to Tom, the bartender, and ordered her room. She was freaking out inside about being recognized as a runaway, but the tension eased away when he told her the room number without any further questions.

"Thank you," she told him. But it was too late. He had already walked away to tend to dirty dishes.

Trudging up to her designated room, she noticed remnants of old wanted posters adorning the wall from almost three years ago. Bellatrix Lestrange's intentionally cruel stare followed her as she walked up the stairs. _She can't hurt you any more, not like she really had the chance to before. Just ignore it._ The voice in her head was beginning to piss her off. _SHUT UP!_ she just wanted to scream at herself. But as Hermione said years ago to Harry, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices no one else can is never a good sign.

Ginny's first night away from home was strangely uneventful. Because of how tired she was, there were no nightmares or even any dreams at all. It seemed as though she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and woke up just minutes later. She wasn't bothered by this though, she was fully rested and after grabbing some toast and juice, she concentrated with all her might and apparated back to the field she left the previous evening.

Continuing her way north, Ginny quickly decided that she needed to find another place to stay that night. The Leaky Cauldron was only safe as long as her parents didn't involve the Ministry or report her missing. She couldn't trust that they haven't already done that, so getting as far away from heavily populated areas was her best bet. Rural areas, populated with mainly muggles was her main focus. _You could always go to Europe. Spain is lovely this time of year._

She was getting thoroughly annoyed with that voice in her head. It didn't seem to know it was a part of her, and since she had never been to Spain, it shouldn't know what it was like at _any_ time of year.

Before she knew it, it was well into the afternoon. And since she hadn't eaten since early that morning, Ginny decided it was time to see what kind of food she actually packed in her bag. To her relief, there was enough that she wouldn't have to stop for supplies for a few days, provided of course, she remembered to use proper cooling and preservation charms before putting anything away. Finishing her sandwich, Ginny packed everything away properly and continued her trek through the deserted country.

****FLASHBACK TO APRIL****

It was nearing exam time at Hogwarts, and Ginny felt that she was no where near prepared.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm going to fail! My parents are going to kill me!" Ginny wailed.

"Shhh…don't worry Gin. You're one of the best students in our year. You're just stressed out. Go see Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught, and maybe something to help you sleep," Luna was trying to comfort the distraught Ginny, but it was hardly working. The lights in the library started flickering due to Ginny's suddenly intense emotions.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Luna scolded. "If you do not calm down this instant, I will be forced to call Professor McGonagall! And you know better than I that she is hardly understanding when it comes to being woken at this hour!" That threat coming from the normally care-free girl was enough to make Ginny snap back to reality momentarily.

"Sorry Lunabee. You're right it is stress, but it's not all about school. Next week is the anniversary of…" As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the rush of emotion that overwhelmed her at this moment. She collapsed into sobs against her best friend, not being able to complete her sentence. Windows shattered at the far end of the aisle they were sitting in, and a strong wind started to pick up among the shelves.

Luna knew, of course, that it had been a year since the final battle. A year since she lost some close friends, and some not so close classmates. She understood that Ginny had lost family, and things hadn't gone back to normal, nor would they ever. But she also knew that if Ginny didn't calm down soon, something would happen that could send one, or both of them, to the hospital wing. Or possibly St. Mungo's.

"I know, but we need to get through this and make our friends proud. Do something that some of them weren't able to." Stroking the distraught girls' hair, Luna felt her calming.

Ginny nodded slowly at this, and pulled away from her friend, knowing she was right. That was their only way to make it through the seemingly pointless hours of classes they attended daily. It was for those who couldn't actually be there. The ones who died protecting the school they all loved so much. Calming down, Ginny noticed the mess she had caused in her hysteria. While wiping her eyes with her sleeve to catch the remaining tears, Ginny moved to repair the windows she broke and replace the books which had flown off the shelves.

"There is one good thing about exams, you know," Luna smiled at Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I _highly _doubt that, Bee. All that comes with exams, is stress and an overdose of calming draught," Ginny countered Luna's smile with a roll of her eyes. Exaggerated by the swollen and reddened state of them.

"Oh, I think you may disagree if you give it a chance, Boo," she said in that hazy way of hers. "But, for right now, I'm going to go to bed. It's later than I realized, and Neville's meeting me early tomorrow to go down to Hogsmeade. Are you going to join us?" Luna asked as she cleared her books and gathered her stray parchment.

Shaking her head in the negative, Ginny also collected her things, though much more slowly. She still had no idea what her friend meant by there being something good about exams.

Ginny watched as Luna made here way out of the library with a slight skip in her step, and dreamy smile on her face. _What on Earth is that girl going on about? _she thought to herself. _There's nothing good…_ "AH HA!" Ginny exclaimed. Shrinking down immediately from her excitement, she could feel the glare Madame Pince was giving her from wherever she was currently stationed in the massive library. "Sorry," Gin whispered to the area.

But she had finally figured out what Luna was talking about. How she managed to forget, she didn't know. The fact that Ginny was in exams, meant that Harry was also in his, unless he was already done. Which meant they would both be done school soon and back home at the Burrow in a matter of weeks. This could only mean one thing.

As Ginny thought about it more, she squeaked with even more excitement, and quickly shoved all of her belongings into her bag carelessly. Dashing out of the doors, she ran as fast as she could to her dormitory, praying to Merlin that there wasn't a teacher patrolling that area just yet. She needed to talk to Charlie, and couldn't afford even the slightest delay.

Luck was with her tonight, as she didn't pass anyone until she reached her last set of stairs, and even then, all Sir Nicholas said was, "If you run any faster, Miss Weasley, you won't be able to see where you're headed!"

Ginny let out a chuckle and allowed herself to slow her pace a little bit. She would be upstairs in moments, and she was getting rather breathless. Reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady needed to be woken from her slumber before Ginny was allowed in.

"Alright, alright," she said, yawning. "Should serve you right though, being out this close to curfew! I was in the middle of the most pleasant dream, and you've just ruined it. Next time this happens, girly, you'll just have to wait until morning!"

Apologizing profusely, but still grinning like a mad woman, Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. Unsurprisingly, the common room was empty. But the fire was still burning.

_Why they still light it in this weather is beyond me,_ she thought. Though she was entirely thankful, because this way she could call on Charlie and he could floo his face right over without needing to wait long.

"Chaarliiee, get your face in the fire!" She whispered almost inaudibly, just in case someone was still awake and able to hear her talking to herself.

Not five minutes later, the flames flared up, and there was the face of her favourite brother.

"What the hell do you want, Gin? This better be bloody important for you to be calling me at this hour!" He sounded mad, but Ginny knew that her news would but a smile on that surly face of his.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she knelt down and did a light drum roll on her legs. "Guess what."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. Even through the flames, she could see that his angry mask was starting to break for her. "What?"

She held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers, as if for him to notice something. "I'm getting married!" She had to hold herself back from actually shrieking the news to him. But he smiled at her, in that coddling way older brothers smile at their baby sisters when trying to make them happy.

"I don't see a ring, love. And I thought you hadn't seen Harry since the Easter fiasco. So what do you mean you're getting married?"

"I mean, Charliepants," she singsonged to him, still smiling. "In three weeks, when I'm out of school, and Harry is done wasting his time at uni, he's going to propose!"

Charlie gaped at her for a good two minutes. It would have been a glare, but the way the fire distorts ones face, it would have been pointless. He finally sighed and prepared to dash his only sister's dream.

"Ginny, I know how much you love Harry, and I know he loves you," he started. "But do you really think he's ready to get married just yet? I mean, the amount he's been through…Not just in the past couple years, but in his entire life! Don't you think that maybe he'll want to just enjoy the peace he's finally been granted?" He started to falter on his words because he could see the way Ginny's face fell when he continued. "I mean, sure, one day, I suppose, you guys'll get hitched, but right away?" He had to stop there though, because the dam finally broke, and Ginny was crying for the second time that night.

She couldn't believe this. The one person she expected to be happy for her, had basically just told her that she's caught up in her stupid school girl fantasy. "I can't believe you, Charles Weasley! You remember what he said at Christmas, that as soon as school and everything is settled, there wouldn't be anything else stopping us. So why would you say that it's not happening?"

Ginny was disappointed in her brother. But she would prove him wrong. Harry would follow through on his promise to her that they would have a life together. And it wouldn't be in a couple years from now. They were both ready for this. They've been ready for a year, but the timing was off. Now, as she just said to Charlie, there was nothing stopping them.

Their careers were decided. He would go on to work in the ministry, quickly being moved through the ranks all the way up to Minister within a couple months. And she would be starting training with the Holyhead Harpies in the fall. She had her position secured with the team in November at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. There really was no reason that Ginny could see that would postpone her engagement to Harry.

"If you say so, Gin. But if Harry decides he isn't ready just yet, you're going to have to understand that," he wanted to be happy for her, he really, honestly did. But Charlie was much older than his sister and her boyfriend, and knew that sometimes, a guy just needs time to _be._ Without going through half of what Harry had, Charlie knew he needed a break. It was admirable that Harry wanted to settle down right away, follow in his parents' fading footsteps, but it didn't make any sense to Charlie.

Still sobbing, Ginny pushed herself from the floor and wished her brother a goodnight. Walking solemnly to her bed, she still couldn't fathom the possibility that Harry wouldn't want to marry her right away. Everything was perfect. This was her final thought before she crawled under her burgundy and gold blankets and drifted off to sleep.

_He__'ll see. He'll see he's wrong, Gin. Don't you worry, _she thought. _When you talk to Hermione she'll tell you he went shopping, and came back with a small velvet box. Everything is going to be perfect…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **The nickname for Luna (Lunabee) is borrowed from atruwriter's fic Blood is Thicker Than Tears... and you should all check it out. It's on my favourites. =)_  
_


End file.
